Speed
Movement speed determines how quickly a creature or character moves in various ways. Its base value is a distance in feet (always a multiple of 5), describing how far the creature can move at a hustle in one move action. It may also be given in squares (1 square = 5 feet). Basics There are five different modes of movement that can have speeds: base land speed (walking/running), plus burrow, climb, fly, and swim. Barring feats, items, or other special modifiers as detailed below, all creatures of a given race have the same speed; it is not affected by ability scores. Speed is affected by encumbrance: medium or heavy armor, or a medium or heavy load, reduce movement speed (and may make some movement, such as flying, impossible for some creatures). Many methods of improving speed only work with light or no encumbrance. When running, you move four times your speed (up to medium encumbrance) or three times your speed (heavy encumbrance) as a full-round action. You lose your Dex bonus to AC while running. Races These lists are far from complete and presently only cover base land speeds. 20 ft. This is the typical speed of a Small creature. 20 ft. speed is normally reduced to 15 ft. under medium or heavy encumbrance. * Dwarf ** Speed is not reduced by medium or heavy encumbrance, though the run modifier is * Gnome * Halfling 30 ft. This is the typical speed of a Medium creature. 30 ft. speed is normally reduced to 20 ft. under medium or heavy encumbrance. * Elf * Half-elf * Half-orc * Human * Kobold 40 ft. 40 ft. speed is normally reduced to 30 ft. under medium or heavy encumbrance. * Catfolk Classes * Barbarian 1: Fast Movement (Ex), +10 ft. untyped bonus (base land speed only, medium encumbrance or less) * Monk 3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 18: Fast Movement (Ex), +10 ft. enhancement bonus (light load and no armor) at each listed level * Scout 3, 11: Fast Movement (Ex), +10 ft. enhancement bonus (base land speed only, light encumbrance or less) at each listed level Feats * Dash : +5 ft. untyped bonus (light encumbrance or less) * Run : Run at five times your speed (up to medium encumbrance) or four times your speed (heavy encumbrance) as a full-round action. You do not lose your Dex bonus to AC while running. * Speed of Thought : +10 ft. insight bonus (medium armor or less) while psionically focused Spells, powers and invocations * Expeditious Retreat : +30 ft. enhancement bonus (base land speed only) * Haste : +30 ft. enhancement bonus (maximum of twice normal speed) * Skate : +15 ft. enhancement bonus, and +15 ft. circumstance bonus downhill, but no bonus uphill (base land speed only) Items * Boots of Striding and Springing : +10 ft. enhancement bonus (base land speed only) * Items duplicating the haste spell: ** Boots of Speed ** Mithral Full Plate of Speed Variant rules * Quick : trait grants +10 ft. untyped bonus (base land speed only, unless creature lacks a base land speed, in which case it affects its single best speed)